


记惊天雷的一次巡逻意外（上）

by LaLa_Silver



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Aliens, Bugs & Insects, M/M, Tentacle Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLa_Silver/pseuds/LaLa_Silver





	记惊天雷的一次巡逻意外（上）

记惊天雷的一次巡逻意外  
BY：银子  
机设：G1（与正剧无关）  
警告：本文内含异形生物/触手/产卵/失禁/内窥play  
免责申明：他们不属于我，文章属于我。如有雷同，纯属巧合。  
没错，我就是ooc狂魔。

 

01

 

这本该只是一次平常的星际巡查。他不应该沦落至此。不该被.......

惊天雷强迫自己冷静下来，重新审视自己现在的处境，希望能找到突破口。

视觉传感，雷达，定位通讯系统，全都被关掉了。翻译过来就是看不见当前的处境，找不到自己的位置，别人也找不到他。惊天雷试图想办法从内部打开，但是失败了。看来这伙人很清楚赛博坦人的身体结构特征。手被扭在身后绑住了，之前发疯一样的挣扎过了，也没能挣脱。腰腹部感觉有被装上什么装置，虽然不知道是用来干嘛的，但是肯定不是用来让他舒服的。腿部倒是没什么束缚，试着行走过，不一会就碰壁了，看来是被关在一个很狭小的空间里。至于变形飞行什么的，那是更不可能了。

惊天雷觉得奇怪，既然这伙人熟悉赛博坦人，为什么不直接用抑制钳控制他的行动，而是用这么原始的工具绑着他，虽然也很有效......

[他渣的......]

惊天雷想骂人，但是他发现说不出话来，只能发出一些哼哼，看来连发生器也被关掉了。这让他气的胡乱朝前方踹着空气，就当踹在那个炉渣红蜘蛛身上了。

惊天雷今天本来休息的，要不是红蜘蛛求着（或者应该说是强迫）跟他换班，他是不会到这片宇宙扇区来巡查的。也不会因为接收到一个霸天虎的求救信号，好奇想去看看，而被困在这个星球上。

[那个求救信号就是一个陷阱，而我上当了！这太丢人了，回去红蜘蛛肯定会指着我的鼻子嘲笑我的......如果，我还能回去的话。]

惊天雷闷闷地想着，他甚至觉得他已经听到了红蜘蛛那沙哑尖锐的笑声———

“哐哐哐！”空间猛烈地一晃，打断了惊天雷的自嘲。地面开始慢慢向上移动起来，周遭的环境逐渐变得嘈杂，听起来像是很多人说话的样子。

[这下好了，众目睽睽之下，逃出的胜算又少了一些。]

当空间稳定下来后，惊天雷变得紧张起来，开始在芯里演算各种可能出现的情况。不管是严刑拷打，还是分尸解体，都算是有个芯里准备了。但是，如果惊天雷知道自己身处何处的话，他就会发现他的预演毫无用处。

惊天雷降落的这颗星球，是宇宙最大的交易黑市之一，迪西克拉斯星球。平时你在星际地图上是找不到这颗星球的，因为他可不想被银河议会追查到，有自己一套独特的掩人耳目的方法。当他举行一些大型集市的时候，会开放空间入口，通常只有受到“邀请”的人才能进入。一种邀请是发出邀请函请来，另一种邀请是市场需求非自愿请来的。惊天雷很明显没有收到什么邀请函。在黑市上，什么都可以拿来交易，科技，武器，宇宙人口以及一些其他的东西。只有你想不到的，没有你找不到的。而可怜的惊天雷对这个星球并没有多少了解。

随着光线的一点点透进，惊天雷感觉到了他的视觉系统正在缓冲上线。等惊天雷看清他光学镜前的景象时，不禁愕然。这个地方简直太熟悉了，他不知道在塞星上看过多少回了。一个角斗场舞台。威震天喜欢在这里训练他得意的战士。惊天雷也有幸受教过几次，那真是受益匪浅。

蓝色的飞行战士现在囚于山顶（环壁观众席最高的地方），被关在一个不明元素制成的能量力场里，只有正面是透明可见的，可以俯瞰整个角斗场。还真是热闹，观众席都挤满了人。甚至都有没有安置座椅，来腾出更多的空间。到底是什么表演，能这么精彩？

正如许多节目的开始一样，一束聚光灯打在舞台中央。一个生物出现在光束中，几个摄影机器立即迎了上去，舞台上空悬浮的八面显示屏都是这个生物的特写......不得不说，虽然见过挺多宇宙生物的，但是这个实在是长得太奇特了，这算什么，就是无数触手的集成体，甚至看不清他的脸在哪，更不用提他是用哪里说话的了。而它（抱歉真的分不出性别，也许没有呢）此时正在发出一些很吵的噪音，应该是开场词吧。

惊天雷试着去翻译，但是他庞大的数据库里居然不包含这种语言。而对方很显然了解赛博坦人，自己却对他们一无所知。惊天雷不禁紧张地直冒油。

[啊———为什么这个时候还能听到那个尖叫鬼尖叫的幻听呢！]

观众席突然一阵骚动，回应着那尖叫声。

[哈！还真是应景！多么讽刺......]

当惊天雷再次看向舞台的时候整个机都僵住了。

[这....这.....我的火种源啊，这是红蜘蛛？！那个今天翘班的红蜘蛛？！]

像是回答了他的疑惑，大屏幕上都是红蜘蛛那张欠揍的脸放大的特写。

[普神在上，他怎么会在这里？他都翘班了干嘛还要跑这里来被抓？？？他傻的吗？傻的吗？傻的吗？]

惊天雷他还指望红蜘蛛能及时发现他不见了来救他回去，毕竟那个紫色的傻瓜是靠不住的。现在好了，唯一知道他在这片区域的人也困在这里了。

过度的紧张和气愤，惊天雷已经没有办法好好思考，只觉得脑电路隐隐作痛。唯一安慰的，至少知道了自己还没有吓得出现幻听。

“啊！！你们这些悲剧的垃圾！！我要求你们立即放开我！！知道你们惹得是谁吗！霸天虎最伟大的领啊————”

即使被舞台地面下伸出来的触手牢牢捆住，红蜘蛛果然还是要嘴欠一下的，但是他们没能让他把牛吹完。

不过这一下惊天雷知道那个腰腹上的装置是干什么的了。红蜘蛛被这个装置窜出来的电流电到一瞬间静止了，还惨叫了一声，很惨的那种，以往在威震天拿融合炮对着他的时候才能听到。这让惊天雷更紧张了，油箱似乎都发疼了。

这时候，触手松开了对红蜘蛛的束缚，任其瘫软在地上，痛苦的呜咽。

观众席又爆发出一阵骚动，欢呼着另一个生物的上场。

看起来是一个有机生物，长得有点像…..怎么说呢，曾经在地球的时候，那些碳基形容的一种叫恶魔的生物。尖尖的獠牙和长长的舌头，嘴里源源不断地流着不明的粉色粘液.....呕...真恶心。

惊天雷开始有点同情红蜘蛛了。

他的长机可谓十分厌恶有机生物，现在要和一个恶心到极点的有机生物肉搏，赢了也会留下芯里阴影了。

什么，为什么知道他们等下要决斗？这不是很明显吗。角斗场，观众，强大的战士。这怎么看都像，一个宇宙黑市强行抓人过来进行决斗表演，来满足观众席上这些芯里扭曲的变态的一种娱乐消遣。知道他们想干什么就好多了。只要赢了就行了。

舞台上摄影机器人全方位直播着。

发觉到有人靠近，红蜘蛛摇摇晃晃地站起来，还没直起身子，对面那个恶魔就迅速冲了过来，一把按倒了红蜘蛛，长长的舌头混着粘液在飞行者的面甲上一顿乱舔，并试图钻进嘴里。红蜘蛛顿时觉得油箱内一阵沸腾，恶心至极！反手就是一拳，打翻了这个恶心的生物，向后跳开很远一段距离后，正准备用氖射线炸了这个玩意，却想起武器被卸下了。

“渣的！”这一瞬间的犹豫，让那个恶魔再一次发起了进攻，长长的舌头就这么直直地甩了过来。

“啊——”红蜘蛛吓得尖叫着向后一闪，躲过了攻击，却还是沾上了恶心地粘液。

“你！你这个…口流废液的有机渣渣…”红蜘蛛忍无可忍，打开了胸甲，朝恶魔的脑袋射去了几枚迷你导弹。“哈哈！爆头！尝尝这个吧！你个丑八怪！”

爆炸扬起的烟雾散去，恶魔却是完好无损，身边渐渐消散一层橙色光圈。看来是防护力场。

“什..什么？！”惊讶之余，红蜘蛛快速将双手变形成能量脉冲枪，对着恶魔一阵猛击，却都被立场拦截了下来。

“怎么会这样……”

恶魔渐渐逼近，红蜘蛛害怕地向后退去。“啊啊啊啊！！！你别过来啊！！！”

在恶魔再次扑上来的时候，红蜘蛛闭上光学镜一个本能的过肩摔，将对方甩飞。

突然，这位霸天虎明白了。用武器不行，就用武力。

于是红蜘蛛运用自己的格斗技巧，来了一场真人快打，观众席也兴奋了起来，喝彩声此起披伏。很快，恶魔在这场肉搏中败下阵来，被一只手掐着脖子，另一只手抓着脑袋，准备来个头身分家。

惊天雷都想要为他的指挥官欢呼了。

“呃啊！！”突来的电击打断了红蜘蛛手里的动作，地面升起无数根触手，将红蜘蛛的双手提过头顶，固定起来。

惊天雷近乎要冲出去呐喊“这不公平！”

然而接下来发生的事，远比“不公平”令人唏嘘。

“嘿！你们耍赖！胜利是我的！我的呃啊——”被输了的红蜘蛛气愤地挣扎着，但是回应他的只有更多的电击。

几轮电击下来，红蜘蛛脑袋都快冒烟了“不！不！求你了！求你…..别电了！我，我服输…..”

他似乎闻到了自己电路烧焦的味道。

电击果然没有继续了。换上更多的触手卷上了红蜘蛛不停发抖的双腿，拉成M字，摄像机器给对接面板来了个特写，红色的面板缝隙中溢出了些许淡蓝色的液体……

惊天雷第一次这么清楚得看到长机的对接面板，一时之间不知道该如何反应,也许....应该别过头去不看，但是不看对自己收集信息不利......还是看吧，同样是飞机，他有的我也有，怕什么。

经过一阵芯里斗争，蓝色飞行者决定继续观察下去。

场上。恶魔凑近红蜘蛛，舌头在小黑脸上试探地触碰几下，看对方只是偏过头咬着牙忍耐，便大胆地整个舌头舔了上去，在面甲上留下粘腻的粉色水渍。舌头舔过面甲，顺着脖颈，细细地舔舐塞星人裸露在外精密又敏感的零件，即便红蜘蛛内芯十分抗拒这种行为，机体却还是因舔弄而微微颤抖。

“啊！炉渣的—唔呜—”

当湿濡的触感覆上对接面板时，红蜘蛛惊呼着想要躲避，却被绕上来的触手伸进了嘴里，撬开了牙关，卷上了舌头，口腔内壁以及喉咙深处的发声元件被延伸出的一些细小的触手照顾着，分泌出大量的电解液从合不上的嘴唇溢出，流满了下巴和胸甲。

恶魔的舌尖在对接面板缝隙间扫来扫去，渗出来的润滑液都舔掉了，却怎么也打不开对接面板。舌尖又在大腿连接处仔细扫荡寻找打开面板的暗扣，也没有收获。恶魔立即转移了目标，捧着红蜘蛛的头雕，将舌头伸进被触手撑开的口腔里，一路向下直抵油箱，将大量粉色的粘液顺着舌头灌进油箱，用舌头搅拌粘液与能量液混合均匀了才抽出来。

“呕—呕—”

一想到机体里即将循环恶心有机物恶心的粘液，红蜘蛛崩溃的清洁液顺着面甲流下，产生了剧烈的反胃冲动。

粘液混合能量液循环进了机体。不知道这粘液到底有什么成分，竟能让机体渐渐发热，体内的散热叶片不得不开始运作，发出微微地轰鸣声。

恶魔此时再一次舔上对接面板，红蜘蛛只感觉自己所有的感官系统都在集中反映那根舌头对他对接面板的所作所为，其他的部件都软绵绵地没有运作的欲望。触手也化出细细的分支，钻进零件间的缝隙进行安抚，特别是那两扇大翅膀的连接处，一定能让飞行者舒服。红蜘蛛还想抵抗一番，但脑模块却接收到机体准备好的信息，自动打开了对接面板。

得逞的恶魔用手轻轻抚摸着裸露出来的接口，像是在触摸一个宝物。恶魔嗅了嗅接口，用两根手指翻开保护叶片探了进去，小幅度地搅动，舌头对着外置敏感节点舔舐吮吸。强烈的快感冲上红蜘蛛的脑模块，他不禁向后仰着脖颈，拱起腰身，将接口再向前送去以得到更多的爱抚。恶魔用舌尖抵着外置节点狠狠研磨，红蜘蛛的眼前闪现出一片雪花，他就要过载了！————

[不！不！别停下！]

恶魔突然停下手里的动作，中断了即将到来的过载，红蜘蛛扭着腰肢难耐地求着解脱，但是恶魔并没有继续动作。

等到机体稍稍冷却一点，恶魔又抚上红蜘蛛的大腿，舌头扫了扫外置节点，便直径插入接口，舌面的倒刺刮擦着内壁的敏感节点，带来酥酥痒痒的快感，触手也帮忙按压着外置节点，甚至释放出微电流助兴。只能任其玩弄的红蜘蛛再一次攀上了过载的高峰——

“唔！唔！唔！！”  
被再次压下过载，红蜘蛛不满地抗议着，大腿极力想合拢去摩擦那一点自我安慰......不过只是徒劳挣扎。过一会恶魔又将舌头送进接口，这一次直接顶到了次级油箱的入口垫片。被压下两次过载的飞行者，机体想要过载的欲望被这几下顶撞，又掀了起来。

“求你！这次让我过载吧！这太难受了.....不！不！别停下！给我！”

“呵呵，还没到时候，小可爱，一会再满足你......等到它彻底发挥作用...”

惊天雷已经痴迷的神情被恶魔这一句话给拉了回来，这个恶魔居然会说话！而且能听懂。但此刻惊天雷宁愿他听不懂这污言秽语......

恶魔持续刺激着红蜘蛛，每每到了过载之际就停下动作。

第十五次过载不成，这让红蜘蛛快疯了，也顾不上什么电击惩罚，全力挣脱触手想要一次过载，不然他的逻辑电路板都要短路了。

恶魔按捺住躁动的塞星人，点点头：“嗯....已经准备好了，现在乖乖别动，接住你的过载，这将十分疯狂......”

红蜘蛛想了想了，积攒了十五次的过载一次爆发，这实在是....

“等下，我看还是算了，不要过载了...哈啊...等...等..啊！！！”

恶魔从身下掏出一根不容小觑的生殖器，贴上小可爱的接口来回磨蹭，尽量裹上润滑液，然后一把扼住想要逃离的腰身，一插到底。接口被撑到一个从未有过的宽度，输入管内壁的零件被拉扯的勉强连接在一起。红蜘蛛疼的整个机身都僵直了。

“啊..小可爱，一会儿要过载，不会儿不要过载，真是任性呢。不要怕，我马上带你去过载的天堂......”

还没等身下人适应这过分的尺寸，恶魔撤出一半，又狠狠顶了回去，撞翻了次级油箱的垫片，摩擦着卡口，然后快速地抽插了起来。不一会儿，机体积攒的快感盖过了疼痛，啪啪作响的电路告诉他过载就要来了，红蜘蛛期待又害怕。

恶魔将舌尖重重压蹭在外置节点上，红白飞行者尖叫着迎来了过载。之前积攒的快感就像一场湍急地海啸，呼啸着冲刷着脑模块，冲垮了逻辑模块，刺激地机身止不住的颤抖————

“不..要..动..了..我..我刚刚已经过载了啊！停下...恩~啊...不要了....啊！！！”

在粘液的作用下，过载了一次的机体像是打开了最高敏感度，每一次触碰都能带来强烈的快感，所以恶魔还没抽插几下，红蜘蛛又一次尖叫着过载了。

“不要了，真的不要了！不要过载了....哈啊...啊！！！”

“不行了！求你了！够了够了！放了我吧，嗯~啊！！！”

“受不了了，真的不行了，不可以再过载了...求你了...啊啊！！！”

“别碰那里了...啊...停下来你个炉渣...不行了真的不行了....呀！！”

“再过...过载就...就要坏了啊...求，求你别再...再刺激我的接口了...呜呜呜...啊！！！”

 

.............

 

红蜘蛛尖叫着，哭喊着，求着恶魔停下来，这简直就是过载地狱！软弱，无助，在一个陌生又恶心的有机生物面前不断的过载，而最可悲的是，自己的机体还是帮凶，恬不知耻地紧紧绞着那粗大黏腻的生殖器，还为每一次剐蹭到敏感节点而欢愉......真想启动体内的自毁程序，如果这种东西存在的话。

不知过载到了第几次，红蜘蛛觉得自己的脑模块可能已经烧糊了......除了随着过载溢出呻吟和不停颤抖着机体，他已经做不出多余的反应了。

突然，身后传来的剧烈异物感让红蜘蛛清醒了几分。几束触手不知道什么时候打开了他的后挡板伸了进去，他试图夹紧排出管阻止触手的入侵，但是这一动作同时也夹紧了前面的输入管，恶魔被这一挤差点缴了械，便提起赛星人的腰，加速了进攻，螺旋进出，碾磨着内壁展出来的敏感节点。红蜘蛛被蹭的光学镜直冒雪花片，浑身瘫软使不上力气，触手毫不费劲地摸到了废液储蓄箱，试图探进阀门。

“不！不要动那里！不要动那个地方啊！这太过分了！.....不！！！”

恶魔最后加速冲刺着，机甲缝隙间摩擦着线管的触手也在这一时节变幻成细小的钩子，狠狠扎进赛星人脆弱敏感的线管里用力拉扯，细密难忍的疼痛一下子刺激地红蜘蛛再一次过载，温热的润滑液泼洒在恶魔生殖器的头部，恶魔愉悦地重重一插，抵着油箱口射进满满当当的白色繁殖液，将腹甲撑得微微隆起。

恶魔满足地拔出生殖器，看着不断呜咽抽搐的小可爱，恶作剧地去拉扯堵住排出管的触手。

“不......不...求你了，别这么做，这太令人难堪了——啊！！！”

恶魔嬉笑着拉出触手，已经被挤坏的阀门失去了支撑，轻易地脱落。大量的废液从排出管涌出，同时多余的白色繁殖液也从输入管被挤出来，流了一地。当众失禁的感觉让红蜘蛛绝望地闭上了光学镜，强制下线了自己。即使只有一会，红蜘蛛也想逃避，不去面对现实的不堪。

TBC..........


End file.
